


Ally, Daughter of Apollo

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new demigod is chased into camp, no one knows whos daughter she is. Apollo is determined to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

No One's Pov

Zeus was mad. 

Very mad.

And everyone knows mad Zeus is never a good thing.

Apollo was hiding something. He would never say it out loud, but Apollo was the easiest to read of the gods. He was basically an open book. You could get anything out of him. Poseidon and Hades were smart and secretive, which made it harder, which is why he didn't find out about Percy until he attempted to steal the lightning bolt. Which turned out not to be Percy at all, but Luke, Hermes son. Who knew. (Actually, he suspected it all along, Luke being the son of the god of thieves and all). 

But anyway.

Zeus was mad. Apollo was keeping secrets. Apollo wasn't good at keeping secrets, which made him wonder why he was so good at keeping this one. 

Zeus was going to find out wether Apollo liked it or not. 

~

Percy's Pov

I glared at Apollo. 

"I hate you right now." Apollo smirked. "Oh come on Percy, music isn't that hard." "Says the god who isn't the god of music anymore." Apollo rolled his eyes. "You just had to go there didn't you?" I grinned.  
"Yes I did."   
I was studying for the music part of the test to get into New Rome University.   
"What the heck is a g major chord?" I groaned.   
"Oh! That's - wow, I hate my life right now. I can't even remember. Stupid Zeus." Apollo pouted and crossed his arms.  
"G natural, b natural, d natural." Will whispered. "Thank you!" I whispered back and scribbled down the notes as quick as I could before I forgot. It started thundering and Apollo rolled his eyes.   
"Oh get over it, it's not like stupid is a curse word." Apollo said.

"Apollo."

Apollo's face paled. 

"Hey, what's up?" He gulped. 

"You're hiding something." Zeus growled. 

"Whaaaaaat?" Apollo asked, his voice easily an octave higher.  
"No I'm not. Why would I do that? You'd just find out eventually." He laughed nervously.

"Dude, you're worse at lying than me, and I'm a horrible liar. You're not fooling anyone." I whispered. Apollo rolled his eyes. Zeus crossed his arms and glared at him.  
Apollo sighed. 

"Fine."


	2. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will falls for the new girl and Nico gets jealous. He asks Percy for help. 
> 
> That won't cause problems AT ALL. (wink wink)

Percy's Pov

"Apollo, may I speak with you, alone?" Zeus asked. 

"Sure..."

Zeus and Apollo left the big house. 

"Sounds like someoene's in trouble."

Nico popped out of no where and leaned on Will's shoulder. Will sighed.

"Yeah, appearently Apollo's been keeping secrets. Apollo's horrible at keeping secrets!" Will said. "He was always getting in trouble on Olympus. He's horrible at lying too." Artemis agreed. She'd come in with Thalia in the form of a 15 year old girl in silver clothes. 

"Wonder what he's hiding." Thalia shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything, a piercing scream shattered the silence. 

"I'm never going to find a quiet place to study am I?" I asked Annabeth.  
"If you wanted to study Seaweed Brain camp half blood is the LAST place I would go," she laughed. "Come on." She grabbed her dagger and I uncapped Riptide and followed her.

~ 

"Somebody help me-e!"

A girl with straight bright blond hair and transparent blue eyes was being attacked by a hellhound. The hellhound was rolling her around in the dirt and pawing at her face.

I sighed.

"Mrs. O'Leory, heel!" I yelled. Mrs.O'Leory turned and faced me. She barked and ran over to me. She jumped on my chest and started licking my face. 

"Okay girl down!" I gasped. She barked and got down. I wiped the dog slobber off my face.

"You better have a clean face before I kias you again. Gross," Annabeth giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs.O'Leory, what have I said about attacking innocent demigods?" I scolded. She whimpered and put a paw over her face.

"Yeah," I said, petting Mrs.O'Leory's ears. "Sorry. She's friendly, I promise." The girl smiled and bent down to pet her. Her hand hovered over Mrs. O'Leory's ear. She growled.

"Be nice," I scolded. The girl started to pet her and Mrs. O'Leory liked her hand. "See? You're not so bad," I laughed. Mrs. O'Leory sat down in the dust. The girl sighed.

"I'm Allison, but you can call me Ally." Ally smiled. "I'm Percy," I said. "Percy Jackson."

"And he's mine, so back off blondie." Annabeth growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug. Allison laughed.

"Its okay, I'm taken." Ally said. Annabeth sighed and I gave her a look. Annabeth usually wasn't the jealous type.

"We should get you to the infirmary," Will said. "You have a few bad scratches." "M'kay." Ally said, and we all walked back to camp together.


	3. Plan

Nico's Pov

Will was taking care of Ally in the infirmary. He just so happened to be conviniently free enough to take care of her when I needed him more. (Did I say that out loud?)

"You have a lot of scratches," Will said as he traced one of Ally's longer scars. This one was on her stomach and she giggled.

"That tickles," she giggled. Will smiled. "Oh, so you're ticklish?" 

Will tickled her side and she squealed and nearly fell off the bed. I growled under my breath.

"Watch it Solace," I mumbled. Will glared at me and my chest tighened. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I shadow traveled out. 

What was happening to me? I never cried. Not even when Hades ignored me and spent all day with Bianca when I was little.

Another tear.

"Nico? Are you crying?"

"No," I sniffed. I wiped my nose on my sleeve.   
"Hey, what happened? You can tell me."

I glanced up. Percy was smiling. 

"Nothing happened," I mumbled.  
"Will keeps taking care of Ally when I conviniently need him most." I sniffed.  
Percy frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? Tell me!"

"Mmmm..."

"Percy!"

"That's not usually a good sign..."

I pouted.

"Says the boy who's only had one girlfriend. Still."

Percy smirked.

"Still one more than you've had." 

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so hurt. How dare you."

Percy laughed. 

"Come on Nico, Will's a healer. You can'f honestly think she'd fall for Ally, especially since he loves you and especially since she's taken." I crossed my arms. Now I just felt stupid.  
"Stop making me feel better," I mumbled.  
"It's not working."  
"Yeah it is."  
"No it's not."  
"Uh huh."  
"Na uh!"

Percy smirked and my chest fluttered. 

Crap.

Did I still have feelings for him?

Wait.

"Wait!" I grabbed Percy's sleeve before he could walk away. "What?" "Maybe... You could help me."   
Percy raised an eyebrow.  
"Help you how?" He asked suspiciously. I didn't blame him. I'd be suspicious too.

"You and I could pretend to be in love," I said.  
"I could fake start dating you while I was dating Will. We would just have to walk around holding hands a lot and stuff. It would make him jealous and stop spending so much time with Ally."  
Percy sighed.

"How do you know it would make him jealous? He asked.  
I smirked. I was so 'evil.'

"Because I know Will. And Will gets jealous super easy."

Percy sighed.

"Let's do it."

Yay!

I grinned and wrapped my arm around Percy's waist, pressing my face into his shirt. He gave me a look.

"Too soon?" I asked.   
"Yeah," he said. I sighed and let go.

"Operation Jealousy is a-go." I grinned.

"Rule one, never say that again." Percy grinned. I rolled my eyes.


	4. Rumor

Annabeth's Pov

"Ann-abeth." Drew said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed.

"Go away Drew, I'm busy."

"You're not too busy for this." 

"What?"

"Percy's got a boyfriend."

"Sure. And I climed the empire state building in five minutes."

Drew frowned.

"No, really. He's dating Nico."

"What?"

"I thought you two fell through Tart-"

I pinned her to the wall and campers around us gasped.

"Say it," I growled. "I dare you."

"Mmmmm." She mumbled something that sounded like the ending of Tartarus. I goe in her face and put my dagger against her throat.  
"Never question me and Percy's relashionship," I growled. "Or I'll send you to Tartarus."

"Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this no good - PERSEUS JACKSON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" 

Before Percy could blink I had him pinned next to Drew on the wall.

Nico was with him.

"Hi Percy," Drew giggled and waved. Percy smiled and I punched his shoulder.

"Ow," he pouted.

"What's going on?" I glared at him. Younger campers started crowding around us.

"Uhhhh..."

Percy blushed. I couldn't help smirking.

"Aw, you're adorable when you're embar - STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

Percy smirked and I knew he'd distracted me on purpose.

"Why are you dating Nico?"

Nico blushed.

"Um..."

Percy sighed.

"Perseus Jackson if you don't answer me right now I will tell everyone you still watch Spongebob."

"Uh, you just did," Nico pointed out. Percy blushed and studied the dirt as campers started giggling.

"She was gonna find out sooner or later," Nico said. "May as well be sooner."

Percy sighed again.

"Nico was getting jealous of Will taking care of Ally so much. We decided I'd fake date Nico so we could make Will jealous and go back to spending more time with Nico."

I loosened my grip on Percy's chest. I'd had my dagger on his throat and elbow on his chest.

"Oh," I said. My voice was squeaky.

"Lame," Drew said, then left. The crowd around us left with her.

"You were so jealous," Percy smirked. 

I gasped.

"Was not!"

"You had a knife at my throat."

"Shut up."

"Come here."

"No."

"Annabeth."

"No."

"Annabeth."

Before I could talk myself out of anything, I grabbed Percy and pulled him into a kiss.

Nico's Pov

Yeah, I still had some feelings for Percy.

I hated what I did next.

"Hey back off Chase, he's my boyfriend!"

I grabbed Percy and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened but all the tension melted away.

"Nico?"

I gasped and pushed him away.

Will. 

"What are you doing?"

"I - uh - "

"I think we took it a bit too far," Percy whispered.

I glared at him.

"Gee, ya think?!"


	5. Runaway Nico

Percy's Pov

"You should just tell them Will," Ally said, resting her head against his shoulder.  
"I mean, Nico's obviously already moved on."

"Tell me what?" Nico snapped. Will blushed. Then he must have figured it out, because he backed away from Will.

"You're not-"

Will blushed.

"You can't, I -"

"I'm sorry Nico." 

Nico's eyes filled with tears and he vanished into the shadows.

"Well now he's gone," Annabeth said. "We're never getting him back. Good job Will."

"Its probably a good thing," Ally said, tracing her finger over Will's chest. "We can't always have Mr.Jealous around invading our space."

Will sighed.

"You're the reason he left!" Annabeth snapped.

"Will, she's hurting my feelings." Ally hugged Will. He sighed and pushed her away.

"How could you do this to Nico?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at Will.

"Guys, listen! I'm not dating Ally. She's my sister! She's a daughter of Apollo."

"Oh," Annabeth said.

"Then why is she all over you?"

"Because he's adorable," Ally giggled. Will sighed.

"Then we have a major problem," I said.

"Will thought you were dating, like Silena and Beckendorf used to."

"And that's why he ran away," Will finished. An awkward silence followed.

"Guys, we gotta find Nico. Will, ask Apollo to help and Percy and I will talk to Chiron. Go!" Annabeth snapped. Will left with Ally clinging to his arm and Annabeth dragged me off in the opposite direction.


	6. Finding Nico (Pun intended!) :)

Will's Pov

(A/N: I just realized I've never done a chapter from Will's Pov. Wow).

"He's really upset," Hades growled.   
"And so am I. I suggest you leave before I have Zeus strike you with his master bolt."

I gulped. Nico's dad was scary.

I looked around. Black. Skulls. Black. Black skulls. Knives. Black. Darkness. 

No crap Will.

(A/N: Gasp, a mild curse word. Not even. Oh no, what shall we do now? No ideas? I have one... We shall deal with it. ;) ) 

He's the god of death - of course he's scary.

I glanced at his robes.

Oh look, more darkness. And black. Did I mention the black? 

(A/N: YES WILL YOU DID. MULTIPLE TIMES. CHILL, OMGS. (Oh my gods ;)... I'll shut up now). 

"I just want to talk to him," I said.   
"You hurt him," Hades growled. "He locked himself in his room. He's been crying for days."

Crying?

What did I do?

(Me: YOU BROKE NICO)(Will: SHUT UP - this is my story)! (Me: Who's writing it)? 

"Please," I begged.   
"Just let me talk with him!"  
Hades crossed his arms and glared at me.

"If you can't fix him," Hades growled,  
"You'll be in more trouble with me than you could ever imagine." 

Aw, he did care about Nico.

I was totally screwed.


	7. Finding Nico (Part 2)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming...

Percy's Pov

I missed Nico.

And so did everyone else. Jason especially, but I wasn't sure why. Something must've happened between them. 

(A/n: Oh, sweet innocent little Percy. If only you knew)...

Anyway, Jason was worried sick. 

"He's going to hurt himself," he mumbled.

"He's going to ignore his body. He won't eat or drink - he'll just keep shadow travelling and ignore everyone. We're never getting him back."

"Jason, calm down," Piper rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him."

"Found him!"

Just then Will burst through the door with Nico, panting and gasping for air.

"Different Will," Piper sighed. (A/n: Hahahahahaha Will, we'll? No? K then).

Jason giggled.

"Nico DiAngelo," Annabeth marched up to Nico.

"If you ever scare us like that again you will -"

"Yeah yeah,"  


Nico waver her away. "Will already lecured me." He sniffed. He glanced at me and I looked down.

I still didn't know what to make of the kiss. It was confusing. Did Nico still have feelings for me or was it just apart of the plan? Or did he get scared and jealous and wanted -

"None of the above." He mouthed. I raised my eyebrow.

"What then?"

"Will explained," Nico said. 

"I overreacted. I guess I still had a few feelings for Percy."

"Ya think?" Annabeth snapped. Nico rolled his eyes.

"So... Now what?" Will asked.

We all glanced at each other.

"Apollo has a secret," Piper said.

"And we have to figure out what it is." I finished.

Nico groaned.

"What is this, Nancy Drew? Can't we just be done with it and be lazy?" He groaned.

"Nope," Will smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nico sighed.

"But there's a couch in here," Nico whined. "I wanna take a nap."

He leaned on Will's shoulder.

"You can sleep when you're dead,"

Will laughed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.... Right." Will blushed. Nico giggled and we all walked to Will's cabin, Nico and Will holding hands the whole time.


End file.
